Il Principe Ama La Sua Principessa
by Ada-senpai
Summary: When a prince and princess both fall in love, it becomes a fairytale. A dream come true. And they both become a couple of royalty. BelphegorxOC


**Title:** Il Principe Ama La Sua Principessa.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M for Sexual Course, Language.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> When a prince and princess both fall in love, it becomes a fairytale. A dream come true. And they both become a couple of royalty.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Two OC characters, Belphegor x OC!Pandora, Sexual Course.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I DO NOT own characters Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Reborn, Mukuro, Xanxus, Squalo, Lussuria, Leviathan, Belphegor, or Fran. I DO own my character, Pandora (_a.k.a Panda_). And Catarina (_a.k.a Kitten_) belongs to Meghan-sama. (XxDreamsxInsomniaxX)

* * *

><p><strong>Inspirational Song:<strong> No Control - Irie Shoichi

* * *

><p>Pandora was the type to smile through everything and anything. She was invincible. She would smile anything that was bothering her, off. Or if that failed she would burst into a fit of laughter by herself, locked up in her bedroom in the basement of the Vongola Mansion. But her smile... nor her laughter seemed to brush off what was currently on her little fantasy filled mind. She seemed distant today... <em>very distant<em>.

This morning Pandora wouldn't listen to her younger sister, Catarina when she was told to get out of bed and when Pandora did finally get up she wouldn't listen to anything anyone was saying. She seemed like she was in a daze the whole day. Catarina and the Vongola Guardians all noticed this drastic change in their beloved friend and ally, Pandora. Even now, Pandora is dazed.

"..._dora!_" Pandora blinked and jumped at the person currently shaking her crazily trying to rid her of her spaced-out state. She looked up to see Catarina shaking her which only earned a small smile from Pandora.

"Hi Kitten.~" sang Pandora as she abruptly got up from her chair and headed for the door that lead out the kitchen she was in. Pandora left Catarina confused and bewildered in the kitchen of the Vongola Mansion. Pandora's footsteps weren't her usual light and gentle lady-like steps, oh no, quite the opposite really. Pandora was stomping down the halls of Vongola. Not caring if someone was in her way she would push them out of the way if she had too. Pandora's feet currently had a mind of their own, taking her out of the safety of the Vongola HQ and into the woods ahead.

She could hear her named be called but that just made her walk faster and faster until she broke out into a full run. Pandora didn't want to be near the Vongola right now, she wanted to get away from there and go to where _he_ was. _Her beloved_. She stopped in front of the huge mansion that she had run towards. It was far from the Vongola base, so far the Vongola Mansion couldn't be seen. At the moment Pandora was focused on getting her lungs filled with fresh air since she was out of oxygen due to her run.

She glanced up again remaining as silent as a ghost, the mansion had an aura to it, a dangerous aura. Though she was used to it by now. The mansion looked ancient but beautiful, she walked up to the large double doors and knocked. Two minutes of waiting and the doors were pulled open by a male. He was tall and had different colored hair.

"Panda-chan.~" The male known as Lussuria, the Varia's Sun Guardian sang out and glomped her into a big welcoming hug. It was exactly 11:30 PM. She smiled and hugged him back still feeling the irritating bother kicking at her again. She frowned once more.

"Where's everyone?" Pandora asked depressingly but curious as she walked in. Lussuria lead her into the living room and sat her down offering her a cup of hot chocolate, Pandora was his favorite guest. "Hm, thank you Luss-chan." smiled Pandora.

"No problem Panda-chan.~ Oh, and as for everyone... well Boss and Squ-chan are busying arguing and fighting as you can hear..." Lussuria glanced upwards as did Pandora. The loud crashes and the loud yells of "VOOOI" could be heard in the silence. "Bel and Fran are having target practice and Levi-" Lussuria's sentence was cut short by the threatening and killing aura being sent around the room. It was Pandora, it is very bad taboo to mention Leviathan around her.

"My my, Panda-chan, settle down. Here's your hot chocolate." Lussuria sang once more handing her the hot chocolate he had promised her. She smiled softly and sniffed. She loved the smell of freshly made hot chocolate, especially Lussuria's.

"Sniffing the air like a dog now, Pandora?" came an oh-so familiar voice. Pandora turned and blinked then pouted towards none other than Belphegor, Prince the Ripper and Varia's Storm Guardian.

"Senpai!" whined a usual monotone and straight faced Fran. He was currently walking into the living room with knives sticking out of his overly huge frog hat. Oh, Pandora loved Fran. He was her entertainment. She always smiled within his presence always because of his smartass remarks and insults towards everyone else. But when he insulted her it always resulted in Pandora trying to claw him with her metal-claw shaped weapons.

"Bel-chan, are you guys done target practice already?" Lussuria asked quite confused. Bel twitched and pointed towards his peasant "uncute-kouhai," Fran. "This toad was whining so much I got annoyed almost to the point where I was about to kill him." Bel said irritated. "Senpai, you shouldn't point at people. Its rude." Fran said once more in a montoned voice. Which only resulted in Pandora bursting into a fit of laughter.

"What are you laughing at peasant?" snapped Bel. He didn't like being laughed at. But Pandora wasn't laughing at him, she was laughing at Fran's monotone filled comment and smartass remark he had just made towards his senpai. "N-nothing. I'm not laughing at you Bel, I'm laughing at Fran. He's so funny." Pandora said and calmed down whipping the tear that had made its way to her right eye.

"Oh and Bel. I'm not a peasant, I'm a princess of royalty." Pandora stated proudly tapping her chest with her fist like a proud man would have. But it didn't last long. "More like fake princess and fake prince." stated Fran looking elsewhere. "What did you just say?" snapped both Bel and Pandora in unison. Fran just stood there. "Hm, the mansion looks dull in color." commented Fran trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, right. I forgot. Lussuria, Fran can you leave me and Bel be. I have to talk to him about something." Pandora smiled softly but it quickly faded away right after Lussuria and Fran walked up the stairs for bed time. Bel flopped down on the couch lazily with his arms resting on the couch arms. "Ushishi, whats the matter princess?" Bel asked smiling his cheshire cat grin. Pandora walked right up to him, standing in between his legs which were wide apart.

She looked at him with nothingness and slight sadness in her eyes. She knew what she was feeling now that she was here. Being with him right now made her heart twist and turn with excitement and pain. "Bel..." breathed Pandora and sighed heavily as she let her silver bangs cover her eyes. Bel's frown disappeared as he sat quietly and patiently waiting for a respond to come from the 16-year old female in front of him. Her silver and diamond designed tiara fell to the floor with a 'thud.' Bel's eyes widened behind his blonde bangs.

Pandora had placed both her hands on his shoulders and placed her parted pink-colored lips onto Bel's. Kissing him with what felt like sadness but yet... a huge spark of passion and love. Bel could only remain still and until Pandora moved her lips off his did his eyes return to normal size. Pandora still had her hands on his shoulders but with her head hanging down like she was scared or embarassed to look at him now.

"Bel..." Pandora whispered. Bel shook his head and focused on what Pandora had to say.

"Bel.. I," She paused.

"I like you." Pandora said in a whisper hoping he wouldn't hear her. But unfortunately for her, Belphegor heard her exact words loud and clear. It hit him like a slap to the face. How did he not realize she liked him? There were lots of hints, such as how she got clumsy around him, whenever she blushed, it was always near him. And yet, Belphegor, a genius prince hadn't the slightest idea.

"Shishi... w-what?" Bel smiled nervously like when he had found out his brother Rasiel was still alive.

"Kuso!" cursed Pandora. She looked him straight in the face, she couldn't see his eyes. Though the thing that surprised Bel the most was that Pandora, a volatile and violent and happy-go-lucky person had tears in her eyes. Pandora was afraid of his answer. Did he like her back or did he find her annoying? She really didn't want to know, because she was terrified of the truth. Truth hurts like a bitch.

"I like you, Belphegor." Pandora stated. She was breathing hard and had a pained expression she wore on that pretty little face of hers.

It was when Bel didn't respond to her she just about broke into tears. But the next thing that happened surprised her and brought her confusion.

He had kissed her.

"Shishishi, the princess likes the prince?" smiled Bel. He was smiling while she was worried to fucking death that he would have rejected her. Pandora nodded and blushed madly.

"Well then, the prince likes the princess too." Bel said. Pandora went wide eyed. She was happy, very happy that her beloved had returned her exact feelings back.

The next thing made Pandora squeak. The lights went out. Curse Lussuria. Turning the lights out and eavesdropping on Bel and her's conversation. But she made note to thank Lussuria later on.

"Shishishi, little eavesdroppers!" said Bel as he threw four of his knives to the corner wall nearly hitting Lussuria and Fran whom were standing there and listening. "Leave now." Bel ordered and Fran and Lussuria left immediately.

Bel looked back at Pandora who was still glancing at where Lussuria and Fran just were. He took the advantage and pulled Pandora onto him, her legs on either side of him as she was still on her knees. Pandora blushed and looked down at Bel who was smiling like a fool. Bel placed his right hand on her back and his left on the back of her thigh, caressing the back of her leg ever so softly. It sent shivers throughout her body and caused a soft moan to elect from the pink colored lips he would be claiming in a few minutes.

Her crimson eyes were now half-lidded and filled with lust and passion and love. She was panting and moans kept escaping her mouth due to him caressing her back thigh, her soft spot. "Shishishi" laughed Bel at the cute expression Pandora was making. Pandora lowered her head slowly and tilted her head to one side and kept her lips parted, Bel parted his lips as well and they shared another passionate kiss. The kiss was slow and filled with passionate heat. Pandora lifted her head, her tears that remained in her eyes made her look all the more lovely. She tilted her head the other way again and they kissed again. Bel licked her bottom lip which earned a moan, ask for entrance, Pandora parted her lips more and Bel's tongue rubbed against hers. Bel's tongue continued to explore her mouth taking everything for himself and himself only. Pandora moaned softly once more as her body began shaking lightly. Her bosy was beginning to get hot, so was Bel's body, he could feel his pants become uncomfortably tight.

Pandora broke their heated and lust filled kiss and look at Bel. He wasn't smiling, he was frowning. But he wasn't upset or displeased. He was curious on what she was going to do. Pandora placed both her hands on his facial cheeks and slid them upwards and pushed his bangs away from his eyes and once they were moved out of the way, did Bel slowly open his eyes and look her straight in the crimson eyes with lust.

Pandora lightly gasped and blushed even more, his eyes were a beautiful blood red color. Which were both loyal and cool. Like how Lussuria described them to be. Finally she got to see his eyes and now her view on him was complete. She was in love with this man in front of her. Pandora lightly kissed him on the lips and sat down on his lap as she began to feel weak in the knees. When Pandora sat down she jumped back up slightly upon feeling something poking her. She blushed more, if possible, since she knew what it was. Bel didn't smile, his face remained straight and he didn't say anything but...

"I want you."

Pandora looked up at him, in the eyes since she refused to let his bangs go back into place. She moaned and swiftly slid his jacket off his shoulders and once that was done she removed the belt from her jacket and slid her jacket off too. It was around 1:30 PM now.

"The room." was all Bel said and swept Pandora into his arms bridal style and ran up the stairs towards his room. He kicked the door open and kicked it back closed. He then threw Pandora non to gently onto his king sized bed. Once she was sprawled along his bed, did he crawl on top of her and pull one of his knives out and cut her tank top from her body and her bra as well. He then quickly attacked one of Pandora's pink colored nipples, he sucked, licked and nibbled on them which elected a rather encouraging moan from Pandora. He took his mouth off the now saliva cover nipple and attacked the other one, giving it the same gentle but rouch treatment which again cause Pandora to moan and twitch slightly beneath him.

"Ahh.. Bel!" Moaned Pandora.

"Ushishishi, the princess likes what the prince is doing?" Bel smiled his eyes covered once more. Pandora nodded seductively and if possible, Bel's pants got tighter.

Screw all the foreplay. Bel cut Pandora's shorts and panties from her body. He slid her stockings and boots off her feet and removed her wrist bands off too. Pandora shifted uncomfortably underneath him due to being exposed without warning, the fact that Bel was smiling and practically licking his lips from the view he was given caused Pandora to shiver. Bel immediately threw his pants off and rid of his boots and socks too. He also threw his shirt across the room but left his boxers on until he finished preparing her.

"Bel... be gentle." Pandora said as she looked at him with an unbelievably red face. Bel smiled at the fact that Pandora was still a virgin. Usually females would have lots theirs at age fourteen but it seems Pandora was saving her innocence for someone she was truely in love with, that person being nobody other then Prince Belphegor.

"Shishishi, of course." smiled Bel. He placed three fingers in front of Pandora's mouth, she part her lips and Bel gently placed them in her mouth. She dragged and rubbed her tongue all along his three digits coating them with her own saliva. Once Bel thought they were coated enough he pulled his fingers from Pandora's mouth with a light 'pop.' Pandora subconsciously gripped onto the bed sheets and nodded to Bel whom was waiting for approval of preparation. As soon as Bel notice Pandora's nod, he brought his fingers to her enterance and slid one in carefully. Pandora didn't do nothing but blush, but when a second finger entered her and began stretching and scissoring in her did she whimper and moan quietly. Bel glanced at Pandora's flushed face and got ultimately turned on and enter his third finger and stretched her enough, or so he thought. Pandora's breath hitched when Bel pulled down his boxers and threw them off the bed, his cock already dripping with pre-cum.

Pandora was red as a tomato as she glanced down at Bel's cock, she was scared on how big it was and was scared if her first time was going to hurt like a bitch on a boat. Pandora felt her legs being lifted, Bel was holding them by the knees and Pandora once again nodded for approval of enterance. With that Bel positioned himself in front of Pandora's enterance and gently pushed the head inside of Pandora. Her eyes were once again forming tears and she twitched all over, he rubbed at her back thigh to calm her down and to distract her from the pain that was yet to come. Pandora felt him rubbing her leg once more and twitched and moaned in pleasure and shivered. Bel, now that he got Pandora distracted pushed all the way in and Pandora breathed in and knowingly screamed in pain and her tears rolled down her cheeks. Bel placed his elbows on either side of Pandora's head and he leaned down and kissed Pandora ever so gently as if apologozing. Bel immediately began moving in and out which resulted in Pandora in moaning in pain and crying at the same time too. He moved faster and soon Pandora's crys of pain become seductive moans of pure pleasure.

"Shishishi... so tight." grunt Bel. He then bgan slamming into Pandora harder. Pandora's moans became loud. "Ahh.. ah! Ahh, Bel!" moaned Pandora, she wrapped her arms around Bel's neck and grabbed onto Bel's blonde spiky hair.

"Uah.. ahhh... ah! H-harder... ah, Bel!" moaned Pandora once more. With that Bel moved in and out of Pandora faster and harder. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and loud moans of pleasure and grunts could be heard throughout the hallway.

After another hour and a half of moaning, grunting and moving in and out of Pandora did Bel and Pandora come at the same time. Bel lay on Pandora for another five minutes trying to calm down as did Pandora. Both were covered in sweat and panting after a long two hours of lovemaking. "Shishishi... the princess was tight." said Bel smiling like a cheshire cat again. Pandora went red again and covered her face with her hands and squeaked.

"D-don't say that Bel." whined Pandora looking at Bel through her fingers.

"Ti amo, mia principessa." Bel spoke in Italian with a smile and kissed Pandora on the neck and unknowingly bit and sucked on that spot leaving a lovebite (_or a.k.a hickey_) on her neck for the world to see that Pandora now belonged to him, Belphegor.

"Ti amo troppo, mia principe." Pandora spoke in Italian too and slowly drifted off into a happy filled dreamland. Bel satisfied, covered both him and Pandora up in his red blanket and fell asleep almost instantly too. Both fell asleep in each others arms happily all night long.

* * *

><p>The next morning... Lussuria, Fran, Xanxus, Squalo and Levi both barged into Bel's room to find him and Pandora still asleep. Bel opened his eyes and glared at all of them. Pandora, laying on her side snuggled back up to Bel's chest still in a deep sleep.<p>

"Vooi, the baby officer finally got a woman. And a fine one too." commented Squalo smirking at the still naked Pandora whose back was facing Squalo.

Xanxus looked at Pandora too and smirked. Levi just got the nosebleeds and ran out of the room to clean up jealous that his boss, Xanxus was looking at a sleeping but still naked woman. Lussuria was taking pictures and dancing around. "Pandora got her wish." squealed Lussuria hopping out of the room happily. Bel still sitting up with the blanket covering his lower half, rubbed his eyes.

"The fake prince and fake princess are a couple now?" Fran asked still in monotone, looking around the room and glanced at the clothes scattered all over the room. Bel instant threw four knives into Fran's frog hat and back. "I'm not a fake prince." said Bel already annoying with his kouhai froggy.

"Vooi. Did you go rouch on the little lady or did you go gently?" smirked a now cocky Squalo. Xanxus burst into a fit of laughter which the Varia haven't heard in a while.

"Get out!" Bel shout and threw his knives at everyone and flopped down back in bed and hugged Pandora close to him smiling.

"The prince finally found his princess, ushishi."

That same day Pandora arrived home, walking hurt like a bitch so she had Yamamoto carry her around until she recovered.

A meeting was also held and everyone wanted to know why Pandora couldn't walk. She only blushed and put her head down shyly and answered everyone saying: "Bel and me... had sex last night."

With that everyone went silent and had tissues up their noses, these people included Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lambo. Hibari remained silent but he and Mukuro were the only ones smirking. Yamamoto laughed it off afterwards. Gokudera twitched angrily. And Lambo fainted from nosebleed and Tsuna was blushing like mad. Catarina was just speechless and smirked and laughed afterwards. The Vongola Guardian's comments were:

"Hmph." Hibari grunted but smirked at the thought.

"Kufufu." Mukuro smirked and rested his chin on his hand and thought about it.

"Y-you and Varia's Storm Guardian, Belphegor. Prince the Ripper?" Tsuna muttered, surprised how Pandora had managed to get the bloodthirsty Belphegor around her finger and in love with her.

"Uuuaaaah..." was Lambo groaning with his head on the table.

"You and that knife bastard had sex?" Gokudera yelled angry but still blushing from the thought.

"Hahaha, he was that rough on you, so now you can't walk?" said Yamamoto laughing which cause Tsuna, Gokudera and Lambo to nosebleed again.

"Hyu." Reborn sounded like he smirked. He just sat on Tsuna's shoulder hiding his eyes and smirking away.

"Bel and my beloved Panda are a couple now?" Catarina said smirking.

Pandora lifted her head up and smiled. "Yes! I'm Bel's princess. And he's my prince. We are now a royal couple!" Pandora giggled happily. "I feel better now, better then I've ever felt before." Pandora smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is my first M rated story, so yeah. Bow down to royal! :D

**P.S NOTE:** This takes place in the Future Arc. Gokudera is 24, Yamamoto is 24, Tsuna is 24, Lambo is 15, Reborn is still a 2-year old Arcobaleno Baby, Mukuro is 25, Hibari is 26, Xanxus is 34, Squalo is 32, Bel is 26, Lussuria is 35, Levi is 33, Catarina is 16, Fran is unknown and Pandora is 16.

Yes, Belphegor and Pandora are 10 years apart. So what? Age shouldn't matter when it comes to love you know. :3


End file.
